


Holy Sexy Times

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [19]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those costumes are a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Sexy Times

Dinah was still shaking her head when the costumes arrived. Barbara laughed a little, but she looked at the boxes just as skeptically. "So, you sure you want to be him?" Dinah asked.

"Yes." Babs grinned a little. "With pictures that I will show him," she promised.

"Okay then." Dinah took her box and headed for the spare bedroom she used when she stayed the night. Barbara got hers on her lap, and then wheeled back to her own room.

`~`~`~`~`

The gala charity event was already in full swing. Dinah adjusted the mask one more time, her blonde hair braided and following down the back of her costume. Barbara got herself out, debating the lap cover. Dinah seemed to guess it, glaring playfully at her. Babs smiled back sweetly, and then headed up.

As they got inside, heads turned. While many of Gotham's citizens had chosen the different heroes that patrolled their region but none were quite as striking as the blonde and the redhead suited up as Nightwing and the first Robin.

"Told you we were hot," Dinah said in a whisper by Barbara's ear. The costumes were both constrictive, but Babs was visibly straining the fabric of the Robin costume, a fact noted by many with frank stares. Dinah had had the sense to bind hers down some, as the blue of the costume added enough enhancement in that region.

"Then I guess we'll rake in the most donations," Barbara said back.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah watched, that whole night, as men and at least two women tried to get Barbara's number. She loved the look on Bruce's face as he fought to stay composed when they met up.

"Pushing the limits?" he breathed in Dinah's ear.

"Always, Brucie dear," she answered, before kissing his cheek in time for a photographer to catch it.

"Minx." His parting shot was bemused, watching far more closely than he would ever admit.

"She might be, but she's mine to enjoy," Babs said in a teasing voice. He looked down at her and half-wished Dick was there to see, first Black Canary in his current costume, albeit a highly improbable version of it with no armor, and Barbara in the first costume he had worn.

"You're welcome to her, Miss Gordon. She's got something of a reputation as a heart-breaker." Bruce gave her a light, absent grin.

"I can tame her," Barbara promised. Bruce filed that away, and when he got a break, he texted that quote to his long-time friend, just to stir the pot. He made sure to keep an eye out, and got to see his target as she paused, reading it, before scanning for where Babs had gotten off to. He almost hated that the mask blocked the view of her delicate eyebrows as they had to be arched, because her body language said the challenge had been taken.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah didn't let on the entire way back to the Clocktower. She didn't even let on that anything was on her mind beyond getting out of the spandex she was wearing. Barbara headed up with her in the elevator, watching as Dinah removed the mask. 

"Honestly don't know how any of them wear these damned dominoes. Hated mine from before I took mom's look," she complained. 

"Well, wearing it made me have to put my contacts in, and that's not terribly fun." Barbara laughed. "It doesn't help that you weren't using their adhesives."

"True."

Dinah started undoing her braid, letting it cascade around her face even as they got out of the elevator to go inside the living space of the tower. Barbara felt a slight frisson up her back at the way it was such a startling contrast to see that pretty hair falling on the blue and black of the costume. She shook her head from those thoughts, though she was curious if Dinah was planning to stay the night. They were still at the cautious stage on those kind of things.

Babs pass-keyed them inside, then reset security, before starting to roll toward the bedroom so she could change. She'd gotten plenty of pictures in at the charity gala, so there was no real need to mess with the costume any more.

"Don't hurry out of it on my behalf," Dinah said in a throaty voice that Babs had grown accustomed to on late night conversations to unwind each other. It hit her as forcefully as the image of that hair on the costume had, making her turn to look and see Dinah had not stopped at the spare bedroom. With Babs attention on her, she stalked the redhead, coming up and leaning over to be face to face. "Tame me?"

"What...oh I am going to..." Her words cut off as Dinah pressed in, claiming a deep kiss from her, one full of passion and the wild spirit that was Black Canary all in one. When Dinah pulled back, with a smirk, Babs tried to glare, but honestly could not move past the deep arousal building within her. Part of it was seeing her current lover in her former lover's costume. Part of it was the way Dinah exuded sex appeal... not unlike Dick, she remembered.

"What I'm going to do, Robin, is find out just how much fun I can have with you in that costume... and then out of it." 

Babs looked up into those eyes, then at all those curves in snug black spandex accented with the blue she completely associated with Dick, and realized she was absolutely at the mercy of her libido and Dinah. "We won't get our deposit back, Nightwing," was her only protest before Dinah was moving to let her get into her bedroom.

"So we buy them outright, and leave the shop whispering about crazy women with ideas," Dinah said, voice still so husky with her hunger and desire. She had been watching her partner... girlfriend, if she was perfectly honest in her own mind... get hit on all night, watched that red tunic drawn so tight across those creamy breasts that begged for her to pay attention to them, and Bruce's text had only inflamed her desire.

She watched Barbara reach down and pull off the pixie boots before using the bar to get herself from chair to bed. Then, once Babs was satisfied, she came up on the other side of the bed, as she had learned not to disturb the chair; Babs needed it just where she put it. She toed off her own boots, before sliding up along her lover's body.

"I'm not feeling tame at all," Dinah purred, leaning in to kiss Barbara deeply, her hand sliding over that costume shirt, feeling the bra beneath it, before finding nipples already crisping tight. 

"Oh...good...Dinah! That's good..." Babs managed, hypersensitive to that touch. No matter what she did want to share with Dick, it would not go into the details of just how hot Dinah was in his uniform, or how much Dinah used the cloth of his other one to stimulate her. 

He definitely didn't get to hear about Dinah's mouth on her nipples, through both shirt and bra, or the feel of Dinah's fingers above the green short pants, tracing the demarcation line with infinite patience for Bab's own needs and abilities. 

They definitely were not getting their deposits back, and by the time Dinah let them be nude in the bed to continue their fun, Barbara had decided it was an investment in learning just how adventurous her partner could be off the streets of Gotham.


End file.
